goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso gets expelled from school (Elephant012's version)
This is a grounded vídeo by Elephant012. Summary Ratso Catso gets expelled from school. As a result, the Babylon Rogues give Ratso Catso punishments. Cast Ratso Catso Julie Principal Eric Mr. Dallas Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Transcript Mr. Dallas: Okay class, today we are going to do our class math. (Mr. Dallas becomes shocked) Mr. Dallas: Ratso Catso! Are you chewing gum in my class? Ratso Catso: Um, no. I mean yes I am chewing gum. Teacher: That's it! Go to the detention room and write 'I will not chew gum in class' 81 times. Catso is soon sent to detention and he soon wrote 'I will not chew gum in class' 81 times. Principal Eric: Ratso Catso, come to my office right now. Catso soon arrived at Principal Eric's office Principal Eric: Ratso Catso! I am extremely furious at you for chewing gum in class. You should know it is very unacceptable to do. I am also furious at you for being late, refusing to do your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Fievel Mousekewitz, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Tony Toponi. All of these actions are disgraceful. Because of your bad behavior you caused in school, I have no choice but to expell you from this school! I will also notify your parents about this! Ratso Catso: Go ahead, do it! I do not even care about this anymore! to: Ratso Catso's house Ratso Catso: I'm finally back home from school. Let's celebrate! Catso starts dancing Ratso Catso: No more school! (x13) Catso stops dancing appears Julie: Ratso Catso! I want a word with you. Ratso Catso: Hey, back off! I'm trying to celebrate! Julie: Ratso Catso, if you talk back to me again, I will give your Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Turner Entertainment, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, TV Land, VH1, MTV, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Van Beuren, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Sony Pictures Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Rockstar Games, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon stuff to the neighbors! Ratso Catso: Alright then. I will listen, but hurry. Julie: Ratso Catso, I am very disappointed with your behavior. I received a phone call from Principal Eric. He said that you got expelled from school for being late, chewing gum in class, not doing your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Fievel Mousekewitz, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Tony Toponi. Did you do all of this? Ratso Catso: Yes I did! I also don't want to hear about it! Julie: Because you got expelled and didn't tell the other stuff you are grounded until Fred Rogers' 90th birthday! Ratso Catso: Please do not take away all of my favorite things! Without all that, I'm going to go crazy! Julie: I am not just taking away your favorite things, but I am also taking away your computer, your Xbox and Playstation games and replacing them with well-received Nintendo games, you are getting nothing for Christmas, Easter or your birthday and you will be getting coal in your stocking, you will not eat at Burger King, Arby's, KFC, White Castle, Chick-Fil-A, Panda Express, Captain D's, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Little Caesar's, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or other restaurants that you like, you will not eat any gross foods, you will not go to any WWE events, you will not do anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Turner Entertainment, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, TV Land, VH1, MTV, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Van Beuren, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Sony Pictures Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Rockstar Games, Mojang, Midway, and Scott Cawthon, you will not watch PG-13, NC-17, or R-Rated movies that you like, you will not go shopping online, and you will not hang out with your friends. And if I see you do so, I will force you back in the house and the only things you can have are fruits and vegetables because they'll make you grow big and strong like Mufasa from The Lion King! I can't believe you got expelled from school. Now I am going to beat you up!! Babylon Rogues arrive Jet: Ratso Catso, time to get beaten up! Julie: Jet the Hawk! What on earth are you, Wave and Storm here? Jet: Julie, only the original monsters as well as us can beat Ratso Catso up, not you! Anyways, time for your beating! Babylon Rogues beat up Ratso Catso, forming a dust cloud. We then see Ratso Catso injured Ratso Catso: Ouch! That hurts! Jet: Now you are going to take a shower with running really boiling water! to: Ratso Catso and the Babylon Rogues in the bathroom Jet: Get in the shower! Ratso Catso: No! Babylon Rogues push Ratso Catso in the shower Jet: I said... GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW!! Catso is soon pushed into the shower. Jet turns on the shower at the hot temperature. And closes the curtain Ratso Catso: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! IT'S SO HOT HOT HOT! THE WATER IS BURNING ME! OWOWOW! I'M MELTING! IT BURNS! OWOWOW! I CAN'T FEEL MYSELF ANYMORE! STOP IT! NO! (x30) THE WATER IS BOILING! IT BURNS! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! opens the shower curtain and we see Ratso Catso with burnt fur Jet: Now it's time for your third punishment! to: the living room Jet: I will play some loud music until your ears bleed! loudspeaker appears and plays GoAnimate A Busy Afternoon music with Julie dancing stops dancing Jet: Now you will watch all Woody Woodpecker cartoons for the rest of the month! Babylon Rogues leave Ratso Catso watching TV Ratso Catso: Now I'll have to sit through this stupid Walter Lantz cartoons! minutes later Jet: How were those cartoons? Ratso Catso: They were awful! Woody Woodpecker sucks! Jet: How dare you say that. Now go upstairs to your room and go on the naughty chair and don't come out until it is dinnertime! After dinner, I will call Prince Tuesday on the phone and tell him to come and permanently take you away to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood in the Land of Make-Believe forever and you'll never come back home until Fred Roger's 90th birthday! Ratso Catso: (running away and crying in Larry the Cucumber’s voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Trivia *Unlike in the original version, the Babylon Rogues beat Ratso Catso up with daggers, give him a boiling hot shower, play loud music, and force him to watch Woody Woodpecker cartoons. Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos